Getting Back My Old Life with My Family and Friends
by EdwardsWifey210
Summary: This my Fanfiction Story the way I want it. The Cullen's think they know Bella but she has a BIG SECRET THAT WOULD BLOW UR MIND. Lexi, Annabelle, Mason, Rose and Aunt Jenna didn't die. Isabella has a twin sister. Wat if that Damon had 2 twin Daughters and Katherine is their Mother. Nobody in Mystic Falls knows that Damon has Daughter except Stefan and Katherine comes back.
1. Introduction

_**INTRODUCTION**_

_**This my Fanfiction Story the way I want it. The Cullen's think they know Bella but she has a BIG SECRET THAT WOULD BLOW UR MIND. Lexi, Annabelle, Mason, Rose and Aunt Jenna didn't die. Isabella has a twin sister. Wat if that Damon had 2 twin Daughters and Katherine is their Mother. Nobody in Mystic Falls knows that Damon has Daughter except Stefan and Katherine comes back. A red headed Cold One wants somebody. New Moon Edward breaks up wit Bella in the middle of the woods. Season 2 of the Vampire Diaries is after Klaus breaks the curse and now he wants to have his wife back and he undaggered his family. Esther was trying to come back to life so she can kill her children. In Veronica Mars Season 2 Veronica just solved her Bestfriend Lily Kane murder Case, still see Lily Ghost, Aaron Echolls killed her father and Jake Kane is her biological father, Weevil is a werewolf but he triggered it by killing Thumper, Logan jumps off the bridge and Felix got killed. You been warned that they're going to a lot of Lemons, adult language and many other things.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Edward: I'm sorry Bella I'm leaving**_

_**Bella: (fake crying) Why wat do u mean that u leaving but u said foreva and that u love me. WHY.**_

_**Edward: You don't belong in my world and I let it go on for too long. The people already notice that Carlisle isn't gettin old.**_

_**Bella: (pretending) I Love u Edward. I want wit u.**_

_**Edward: Cuz I don't love u. You were just pet plaything. Where u just there to past the time and now I'm done wit u. No you can't only me I and family are moving.**_

_**Bella: Come on Edward that thing wit Jasper wasn't nothing.**_

_**Edward: Ur right the thing wit Jasper wasn't nothing this is goodbye Bella**_

_**Bella: (fake cry's) Please don't leave me Edward**_

_**Edwards: (kiss Bella on the forehead and walks away)**_

_**Bella Thoughts: Me Laughing at u for thinking things that wasn't. I didn't love at all anyway. You're just a stupid dumbass pathetic excuse of a vampire. Who don't know who you dealing wit? I kill u wit a snap of one finger without thinking about it. You'll know why the Volturi won't go against me cuz they fear my husband and his family. My husband gave them the Power to rule Unkind doesn't think u can do anything about this. **_

_** Oh I forgot to introduce myself I was Isabella Marie Swan playing a shy, clumsiness and wearing bad clothes but my REAL name is Isabella AnnaMaria Elizabeth Petrova Salvatore Mickaelson and I have a twin sissy name is Nicki Katerina Annabelle Petrova Salvatore she's somewhere in Los Angeles making it big as a model and singer. I and my sissy have the same traits like we can sing and know how to work it. I and my sissy look like wit black long wavy hair and blue eyes. We totally have big boobs, have fabulous taste in fashion clothes, jewelries too and have killer legs to here to there we can work a runway like that. We have tattoos and pierces. Our Daddy Damon Louie Van Salvatore loved us very much and we were his very most prize possession. He treated us like we were his princesses and we are his world and he loves us equally. He would call us The Bella Twins. We had to stay away from our Uncle Stefan Giueppe Van Salvatore during his Ripper Days. Our Mother Katerina Petrova aka Katherine Pierce was very good mom some of the times. Our Mother took care of us wen our dad would go on his bender so our mother would have us. I'ma gets into the whole thing about my husband Nicklaus aka Klaus Mickaelson and how my mom, I and my sister met some of the Mickaelson family madely just Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah. Now back to wat I was saying me and my Twin were half-human and half-vampire. I had my husband change me into a full- vampire and then I got his brother Elijah to change my twin sister into a full-vampire but nothing romantic. She just loves his company and we both get alone fabulously wit their sister Rebekah.**_

___**Now I have to go tell my nephew Charlie that I'm leaving to go back to my home where I belong and to where me and my twin sissy were born at and I got to go get my twin sissy cuz I miss her sooooooo much and I usually don't do a lot of things by myself but I had to. We usually do everything together but we had to separate cuz our mom made us and we were like we don't want to separate plus we are inseparable like come on mom. She made us promise to not find her until she was ready to see us and we get separate always look for each other. My husband had to leave me cuz his father was coming after his children so my send me and my twin sissy to our dad to take care of us. We were daddy's little girls and mommy's little sweet little angels. So after everything our daddy took care of us until we were old enough to travel on our own. He let us go on our own so me and sissy travel together for a couple of years and then we went our separate ways. It was sad though but we had to it been the only way to live to the fullest wit out my twin sissy. I love her so much. My bestfriend Angela knew wat I was and I knew wat she was a Witch and she comin wit me. She knows some stuff about me. I haven't told her everything yet. The Pack knew wat I was cuz I had help them for many years. I and my twin had to get our trust worthy friends. I and sissy go way back wit Sage, Lexi, Rose, Annabelle and Mason. Oh wat memories we had. I knew Peter and Charlotte Whitlock from way back. I can't believe Jasper didn't recognize me cuz my daddy introduce us wen me and my twin sister was little. I think my sister had a crush on him. I knew Edward wasn't my mate and I knew that Jasper wasn't Alice mate. I definitely knew something was goin on between Assward and that pixie Alice. I couldn't believe it.**_

_**So I'm on my way back to my nephew Charlie's house to tell him. I'm just walking in now. Charlie was in the living room watching TV.**_

_**Bella: Charlie I'm home and I have to tell u something.**_

_**Charlie: Hey auntie how was school and wat did u need to tell me. Don't forget its u and Ur twin Birthday tomorrow.**_

_**Bella: I know that I can't wait. Well, the stupid Edward Cullen dumped me in the middle of the fucking woods asshole I never love him anyway. He was too possessive, telling who to hangout wit, wat to wear but thank god he didn't see my tattoo's and piercings, he always watches me sleep it borderline around creepy if I say so myself and was a hundred and something year old virgin please he makes me sick though I goin to miss his other family member's. I never liked Alice anyway she always knows wat I'm going to do and other stuff. Please**_

_**Charlie: I never liked him anyway and sure thing u was right about him. Now tell me was other thing u going to tell me.**_

_**Bella: I was goin to tell that I'm leaving to go back home in Mystic Falls to see my daddy, go get my twin sissy and my bestfriends and I really have to tell the Pack that I'm leaving too.**_

_**Charlie: Okay Auntie I'm really goin to miss u and u knows that u can come stay wit anytime u like.**_

_**Bella: I know so I'm goin to go back pack my things and turn back into the person I meant to be always.**_

_**Charlie: K**_

_**I went into my room. I took off my necklace that was spelled to hide who I really was. My husband made it for me and my sissy in case we needed it. I look like that I had long black wavy and curly hair but I had put light blue strinks and had blue eyes. I had tattoos and piercings. After I did that I had look under my bed to get my pretty box that had all my favorite valuables. I had opened it and looked in it. It had whole alot pictures of me, my daddy, my mommy, my uncle, my husband and his brother and sister and finally my twin sissy. I already had my big blue diamond wedding ring and my silver diamond wedding band around my neck wit a silver chain. So I took it the silver chain off my neck and put it my wedding rings on finger and the necklace and bracelet my husband gave me. I also saw in my box was letter from my husband sent me while he was away. Then I packed my favorite secret box into my new blue cheetah suitcases. I went to the back of my closet to get my real clothes that our way better than the ones I was wearing right now so took out all my real clothes, shoes, jewelry, and my make-up out of the closet and put on my bed so I can see wat I decided to wear. So I picked out a tight light blue corset wit pink strings in the back to show off my boobs, tight black jean pants wit a light blue belt, light blue high heel shoes, some Victoria Secret strapless black bra and black lace panties, light blue earrings and bracelets. So I had to a quick shower wash my long black hair and condition it then blow dried it comb it and curled it like my mom's hair looked, I put on so black mascara, some make-up and some white and light blue eye shadow. Then I lotion up and put on everything I had place on my bed that I picked out. I had to check the mirror to that everything wat was right. I put the rest of my real clothes, jewelry, shoes and make-up in my light blue cheetah suitcases. It will put Alice to shame talking about I don't have fashion sense my ass and I would put Rosalie to shame to if could see my real car. After I was done gettin dress and packing my real stuff I went downstairs s to say goodbye for now.**_

_**Bella: Charlie I'm goin to miss u and I love u bye (crying a little and give him a hug)**_

_**Charlie: Bye Auntie Bella see u soon and Oh tell Ur Dad and Uncle I said Hey and Happy early Birthday (crying a little and hug her back)**_

_**I went into the garage to get my real car a Lamborghini wit a light blue wit a sexy design on it that makes it real hot. I got into it and took out of the garage and rolled down my widow.**_

_**Bella: Thank you and I surely will tell u (waved to him)**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I drove off to go get my bestfriend Angela Weber the Witch plus she coming wit me to go get my sister and my other bestfriends. So I was driving fast to get to her house then I'll stop by La Push to say Goodbye to them. So now I'm at Angela's house. I got out of the car and knock on her door. I waited and then she opened the door.**_

_**Angela: Hey Bella. How is u doing? I hardly recognize u wit Ur brown hair and brown hair. I love Ur outfit it's fabulous and u look good in it too. **_

_**Bella: I'm good. Yea I know I wanted u to see the real me. Just a few hours ago that asshole Edward dumped me and I really don't care no way anyway. I'm here to tell u that I'm goin home to Mystic Falls and goin to go get my Twin sissy and I'm getting my friends and ur coming with me and plus I don't want to go without u and it's me and my twin sissy birthday tomorrow.**_

_**Angela: I'm sorry though but wateva and I would love to go wit u to Mystic Falls it probably be funnier than being here in this boring old town so let me go pack and I need u to compel my parents to let me go wit u and let me do anything I want to do.**_

_**Bella: Yea wateva and good and I'll be happy to do anything for u for the way u help me live my new life in this town of urs.**_

_**Angela: Ur Welcome **_

_**Angela Webber parents came in.**_

_**The Parents: Hello daughter and Bella. How were ya'll day guys?**_

_**Angela and Bella: it was fine**_

_**The Parents: That's good**_

_**Angela: I have to tell u guys something**_

_**The Parents: Wat is it Angela**_

_**Angela: I'm leaving and goin to Mystic Falls wit Bella.**_

_**The Parents: No Ur not**_

_**Then Bella steps in and compel them wit her eyes pupil.**_

_**Bella: U will repeat after me I will let u go to Mystic Falls and u get to do anything u want to do weneva u want. Bye we'll miss u.**_

_**The Parents: (repeats) I will let u go to Mystic Falls and u get too do anything u want to do weneva u want. Bye we'll miss u.**_

_**Angela: Thank u guys I Love u both so much and I'll call u weneva I can. Bye**_

_**Angela and I went upstairs to her room to go pack her clothes and stuff.**_

_**Bella: I have to tell u some stuff about that u don't know about me later Maybe while we're driving to Los Angeles to get my twin sissy Nicki.**_

_**Angela: (almost done packing) Okay and I didn't know u had a twin sister. Does she still have the same look that u got?**_

_**Bella: I don't know wat she looks like but we sometimes keep in touch though. I haven't seen her since we separated years ago.**_

_**Angela: That's a very long time **_

_**Bella: Yep**_

_**Angela had got done packing her clothes and stuff. We went downstairs out the door and then went to my car and got in and drove away fast cuz we were on our way to La Push to say goodbye to The Wolf Pack but Angela goin to stay in the car cuz I ask her too. It took me about 1 min to get there cuz I was driving so fast. Wen we got there the Wolf Pack was already out waiting for me cuz I called them earlier to tell them something. **_

_**Bella: (walked up to them) Hey Guys I have to tell u something**_

_**Jacob: Wat is it.**_

_**Bella: I was goin to tell u that assward dumped me in the middle of the woods that was behide my house. So wateva and that I'm leaving to go to my real home in Mystic Falls and I have go get my twin sister and some old bestfriends from way back.**_

_**Jacob: That's good to hear though that u doesn't care about that leech. I'm really goin to miss u Bells (went to hugging her)**_

_**Jared: Yea I heard that and me too goin to miss u **_

_**Bella: Jake … can't breathe (tight embrace)**_

_**Jacob: Sorry (dropped me) you know, I thought, wit you bein a vampire and all you'd be … I don't know … less breakable, I guess.**_

_**Bella: (laughed)**_

_**The Wolf Pack knew wasn't like the Cullen's at all. There different kind of Vampire called the Cold One's. Their skin is rock hard, ice cold and very pale white skin due to the absence of blood. Their eyes would change color depending on their thirst so if I say they eat drink human blood eye's would stay red means they are red in the beginning wen they are a New Born Vampire or if I say they eat drink animal blood their eyes would be golden and wen they get so thirsty their eyes would turn black. They have this advantage over us traditional vampires that they bring their strongest human trait to their second life, like seeing the future, mind reading or manipulating emotions. They also have increased senses, speed and strength and they can only change other people into vampires by simply biting them. After two to three day the venom would've spread through Ur whole body causing u to start screaming and being in pain then Ur being a New Born Cold One.**_

_**I and twin sissy on the other hand is a Traditional Vampire but we are very special Vampire cuz we got the first Original Vampire blood in our system so that make us more faster, stronger and we both have over 200 powers but we don't know how we got the rest of other powers. So back to wat I was saying we are Traditional Vampire. Basically, we like the Hollywood version of a vampire. Staked through the heart, can get killed by a werewolf bite (I mean a real werewolf that transform during a fullmoon and not like the shapeshifters in La Push they get shift anytime they like), we have fangs, compulsion, burned by the sun … But since I have a Lapis Lazuli ring that is spelled by a witch that means we can walk in the sun so that I pretty much okay. Vervain is also a big weakness for us it sure does hurt like a bitch but since I have been ingesting the vervain everyday for almost a century, I have grown to almost be immune to it, but it weakening me in the process. A big plus for us that we have a very good control over our thirst. Wen we feed we don't need to necessarily have to have to kill them nor change them. But I only drink from blood bags cuz I really don't want to hurt anybody. When we want to change somebody into a vampire that person has to drink a vampire blood and has to die with his or her blood in ur system and wen u wake up that means ur in transition. You have to drink human to complete the transition in 24 hours and if u don't you'll die completely.**_

_**Jacob: You're gonna call, right?**_

_**Bella: yea I'm gonna miss u Jake (punching his arm), I goin to miss u Sam, Emily, Embry, Seth, Jared, Quil, Paul and Leah (giving them all hugs)**_

_**Emily: You know that u can come visit us anytime u like so okay we are goin to let u go.**_

_**Bella: okay (crying a little again) bye**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I walked to my car and got in and drove away fast cuz I need to hurry up to Los Angela's. While I'm driving it's time to tell Angela somemore of my secrets that I didn't tell here cuz I didn't tell everything about me I only told a little bit. She doesn't even know my real name besides my first name is Isabella.**_

_**Angela: So Bella wat did u want to tell me besides u having a twin sister.**_

_**Bella: Well, My real name is Isabella AnnaMaria Elizabeth Petrova Salvatore Mickaelson. My Twin sissy name is Nicki Katerina Annabelle Petrova Salvatore. I and my twin sissy is the stronger and faster than any other regular Traditional Vampire cuz we got are blood from the first Original Vampire was made. I and my sissy were first half-human/half-vampire regionally cuz my mom was Katerina Petrova aka Katherine was a vampire and our dad was a human. You are wondering how that possible I don't know so wateva. Anyway our mom took us to a party of the Original Vampire Family but it was only 3 of them though. Our Mom introduces us to Nicklaus aka Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah Mickaelson. Wen I first saw Nicklaus I knew I was in love in him. He had the sexy ass smile that will make u melt and weak in the knees. I can't wait until u meets him. Ok back to wat me saying. During the party I and my sissy got along wit Nicklaus, Elijah and Rebekah. We sisters were like sisters to Rebekah and Elijah was like an older brother to us but Klaus was like the Love of my live. He had ask my mom to court me but though he was trying his best not to kill our mom cuz see my mom was the Original Doppelgänger in the Petrova bloodline. Esther and Mikael had 7 Children Finnrik, Elijah, Nicklaus, Rebekah, Kol, Henrik and the last one was Aaron Mickaelson. Aaron was the Oldest of his siblings who died cuz of a plague that hit Esther's and Mikael's homeland. One night Nicklaus and Henrik sunk off to see the werewolfs change during the fullmoon then next thing u know Henrik was killed that has the town go insane. So his death created a war between the werewolf clan. Esther had affair wit a werewolf that makes Nicklaus to have the werewolf gene. Okay you see that Klaus mother Esther was an Original Powerful witch but she was the apprentice of the world's most Powerful witch Ayanna during the first years in America. Esther is responsible for turning her family into Vampires. She did so by summoning life from the sun and immortality from a White Oak Tree, then making them drink of Tatia Petrova, the Original Petrova, before have their father became a super immortal vampire hunter Mikael to kill them. Mikael made a vow to search the ends of the earth to kill Klaus and the rest of his family for thousands years. Mikael wanted to kill Klaus in order to get revenge for Esther's infidelity. Mikael never liked Klaus cuz he found that Klaus was reckless, immature and violent. After Esther turned the family into vampires, Klaus became a Hybrid after his first kill due to his werewolf gene. Klaus werewolf powers were bound to the moonstone by his mother and some other witches cuz his hybrid status made him an "abomination" in their eyes. To obtain his werewolf abilities, Klaus had to perform a ritual in which a werewolf, a vampire and a Petrova Doppelgänger had to be sacrificed. My mom Katerina Petrova was first hunted by Klaus, who was from the line of supernatural Petrova Doppelgängers. Well, In order to avoid her from being sacrificed she drinks vampire blood of a vampire (tell my mother history later) and then kills herself in order to transform into a vampire. Klaus was very pissed off and killed her entired family. My mother was useless to Klaus cuz he needed a human doppelgänger to get his werewolf powers. My mother gave him permission for him to court me. He would have asked my father but he was nowhere to be found. My mother and Klaus came up wit a truce so I and he can be happy together. My mother saw how in love we were so he courted me for a couple of weeks and then he asks my mom to ask for my hand in marriage. My sissy was so happy for me. She wasn't interested in boys at the time but she was only interested in Jasper Whitlock but he disappeared during the war. I and my sissy was flint many different languages.**_

_**Angela: Wow that's a lot history. Wen did u and Klaus got married. **_

_**Bella: I'll tell u the rest wen we get to Mystic Falls. We're almost in Los Angele's **_

_**Angela: Okay. **_

_**I and Angela had only stopped for gas and something to eat though. It took us 2 days to get to Los Angele's. It took a few minutes but we in Los Angele's. So I had decided to give my sissy a phone call to see where she at.**_

_**(Calling her and answered. Having a conversation)**_

_**Bella: Hey sis where are u **_

_**Nicki: I'm at my penthouse on 1909 Bourbon Street. I miss u sis.**_

_**Bella: Okay here I come but I have somebody wit me though. I miss u too sis.**_

_**Nicki: Who is it?**_

_**Bella: She became my bestfriend while I was on "vacation". She's really cool and very good witch. She not slaved to the nature; she's a real witch who became from a powerful line of witches.**_

_**Nicki: Okay I trust Ur judgment sis. **_

_**Bella: Thanks sis. We're here and about to get out of the car so does u want us to come up there or does u want to come downstairs.**_

_**Nicki: Okay. It's fine that u come upstairs. Bye**_

_**Bella: Bye**_

_**(Both hang up the phone)**_

_**We went into the building of my sister penthouse. It was very beautiful and fabulous. My sister came down to meet us at the front desk to take us up to her penthouse. When we got into her penthouse it looked fabulous. It was so much pink that was her favorite color and mines was blue.**_

_**Bella: Hey Sissy. How u been? I missed u soooooo much. (Give her a big hug) Oh let me introduce to Angela Webber.**_

_**Nicki: I've been good as u can see. I missed u soooooo much too sissy. It's nice to meet u. I want to know why u here is.**_

_**Bella: Well, I was wondering do u want to go to Mystic Falls wit me so we can have a relationship wit our Father and Uncle please cuz I really need my family back together and I miss my husband. I heard that he was in Mystic Falls wit father and Uncle and our mom is somewhere probably making our father and Uncle suffer or something. I definitely need my husband. I know that another Doppelgänger was born in Mystic Falls. I really definitely need to have my sissy Nicki by my side to do any of this and we have to pick up 2 more people that we know of. Oh did u know that Jasper is a Cold One now. I found him wit a family coven of Cold one's while I was on my "vacation" and I dated his stupid ass brother and pretend to be this shy and clumsy girl. He was married to a stupid pixie. I was surprised that Jasper didn't recognize me but forgot I was hiding my real true self. But all I know that for sure that u will get him back soon I promise. I had asked Angela to look and see if she can turn him back into a human and then have u turn him into more the vampire that we are.**_

_**Nicki: Okay Okay I'll go wit u to Mystic Falls and I can't wait to see our Father and Uncle they goin to in for a surprise. Yay so let me go pack and take this necklace off so I can be my real true self.**_


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**In the meantime At the Salvatore's Boarding House**_

_**(Damon in the living room drinking some blood/ some bourbon while Stefan upstairs doin wateva)**_

_**Damon Thoughts: I miss my daddy's little girls Isabella and Nicki. I'm wondering how they are doing and if they had stayed together or separated. I hope they are okay and being safe. I definitely hope they didn't get into any trouble. It's been 145 years since my little angels. Their Birthdays are in a couple of days**_

_**Then I broke my train of thought wen Stefan came downstairs.**_

_**Damon: Hey Stefan have u talked to any of my daughters during these past years cuz I haven't**_

_**Stefan: Nope I haven't. Why?**_

_**Damon: Dammit. I miss my little angels and I haven't seen them since Katherine had them in her care and u know that I went on off the rail and never saw them again. U know their Birthday are in a couple of days right**_

_**Stefan: I miss them too and I know. Yea I know. We're goin to get through this together. I know that one day my nieces are going to come home soon. I have a feeling that it's going to be very soon. I can feel it. Yes I know**_

_**Damon: U better hope so.**_

_**Elena came in and gave Stefan a kiss. Then came in was Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Alaric, Anna, Lexi, and Mason to discuss wat their goin to do wit Klaus after he had broken the curse and that he undaggered his family.**_

_**Elena: wat were goin to do. Soon Klaus is goin to come after me for my blood to make his hybrids.**_

_**Caroline: I don't know. We can't kill him or dagger him so we need to come up wit a plan.**_

_**Tyler: It need to good one though.**_

_**Bonnie: Maybe I can talk to the spirits to see anything to help us to know how we can kill Klaus and the rest of the family.**_

_**Stefan: Get right on it then wen u leaves. Um Damon want u go rest a bit or something cuz it seems Ur not into this conversation.**_

_**Damon: Okay yea. I think I'ma go out for a bit. Bye (leaving out the door)**_

_**Elena: Wats goin on wit Damon. He's never looked sad like that before**_

_**Stefan: Um he has tell u wats goin on. It's not my place to tell u its Damon's. He'll tell u wen he's ready.**_

_**Elena: Okay**_

_**After about a good 20 mins talking about it. Everyone left to go home to do wateva. Damon came back and went to bed thinking about his little angels. **_

_**Somebody let out Mikael now he's after Klaus and the rest of his children OMG.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Back at Nicki's Apartment**_

_**We did some talking about the good old times. Finally, Nicki was done putting all her fabulous clothes, jewelry, make-up, maybe some letters and some pictures in her pink cheetah suitcases.**_

_**Nicki: Let get show on the road. I'm driving my own car though.**_

_**Bella: That's cool just follow me cuz we on are way to Neptune to get our dear good friend Veronica and Weevil.**_

_**Nicki: Oh yeah I remember them Oh how I miss them. I'm so excited to see them. **_

_**So Nicki, Bella and Angela got out of her Penthouse and left to go to their cars. Nicki went to her pink design Mercedes Benz LX 600 to put her pink cheetah suitcases in her car and then she got into her and drove behind her sister. It only took a couple of hours to get there. We were in Neptune. This has never change that only rich would only change something's around.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_**In California, Neptune**_

_**Veronica Mars had just solved her bestfriend Lilly Kane murder but she still can see Lily's ghost. Her father Keith was killed by Aaron Echolls. Veronica's mother Lianna left town wit the money. Weevil triggered his werewolf gene wen he killed Thumper right after Felix was killed. Duncan and Veronica didn't have sex at Shelly Ponroy's Party. Jake Kane is Veronica real biological father.**_

_**School just started.**_

_**While Weevil was at house doin wateva and then he saw 2 good looking cars parked by him. Then Bella, Nicki, and Angela got out the car. Bella and Nicki knew that one day their bestfriend Weevil would trigger his werewolf curse.**_

_**Bella and Nicki: Hey Weevil. How u been doin man we miss u sooo much. (Both give him hugs)**_

_**Weevil: I've been ok and I miss u too Lovely Ladies and who's this other lovely lady wit the nice glasses. So brings u to my part of the town. Veronica was goin to stop to see about her car. Why don't u guys come in since my family is out of town?**_

_**Nicki: Weevil thanks for inviting us in. I'm good. Oh good cuz we need to talk to her too.**_

_**Bella: Yeah Thanks. You're home hasn't changed a bit.**_

_**Angela: Thanks**_

_**Bella: Oh this is Angela Webber she's a real witch (shaking his hand) and she's comin wit us to Mystic Falls. I know that I know how u can stop changing during a fullmoon. Have u heard of a Hybrid that's half-werewolf/half-vampire name Klaus.**_

_**Weevil: Yeah I heard of him his one that changing werewolfs into hybrids so they don't feel pain every fullmoon? Yeah, I've heard about that tale about him why? Does u know him or something?**_

_**Bella: (smirking wit a smile) I just don't Klaus I married him still and haven't seen him since me and Nicki had to leave him cuz his father Mikael had come after him, his brother and his sister (crying a little and then Weevil came to give me a hug). Does u want to come to Mystic Falls wit us so u can be a hybrid so u won't have to go through the pain everytime on the fullmoon? Pretty Please.**_

_**Weevil: It's goin to be okay Bella. You married the whole powerful hybrid Klaus? I gotta hear about this.**_

_**Bella: Yes I married Klaus the whole powerful hybrid we are still in love wit each other and nobody is goin to stand in my way him away and take him for me no matter wat he did in the past and no matter wat he had done while I was away from cuz the vows say "for the better or worse and take in the bad and good and work it out" and that's wat I'm goin to do.**_

_**Weevil: It's understandable **_

_**Veronica just pulled up to Weevil's house and she saw two nice looking cars by his house. Veronica is wondering who cars are these belong to. So she went up to Weevil's door and knocked on it. Weevil opened the door.**_

_**Weevil: Hey V come on in**_

_**Veronica: Hey Weevil you're usually out at this time.**_

_**Weevil: Yeah, I've got company and guest who it is. They was bestfriends wit u, me, and Lily when we were little younger.**_

_**Veronica: IDK would u give me a hint?**_

_**Next thing u knew Bella and Nicki can out of the living room to surprise Veronica and then gave her hug.**_

_**Weevil: Backup isn't wit u? (When he realized the dog he came to love wasn't following her like he used to)**_

_**Veronica turned sad**_

_**Weevil: Wat's wrong? Wat did I say?**_

_**Veronica: Celeste Kane had him killed while I was with Jake tryin to get him to let me live on my own (sobbed a little)**_

_**Weevil: That bitch … She won't get away wit this V (in raged)**_

_**Veronica: She already did … Backup was all I had left of my father after Aaron killed him and now I nothing left … I hate it Weevil … Living wit those people … The memories of Lily are everywhere and I haven't gotten a goodnite of sleep since before I solved her murder .. (Weevil let her sob in his arms as he guided her to the couch) Oh sorry it's sooooo good to see u Bella and Nicki it's been a long time since I've seen u guys. How I miss u both sooo much. Where have u to been since we see u both. Who's that girl in Ur car Bella?**_

_**Bella: I'm so sorry about Ur dad and congrats on solving Lily's murder. I know she's very proud of u. I know if she was here she would bring great joy to us. I miss her sooo much. I've been awesomeness. I just want to get my twin sis, my husband and his family, my dad, my uncle and my bestfriends together for a reunion. I wanted to help Weevil wit werewolf problem by goin through the pain of changing during the fullmoon. Oh that girl that's in my car is my bestfriend that I made while I was on "vacation" and she's a witch that doesn't be a slave to the moon or nature wateva. She's good.**_

_**Nicki: Me too. I've been awesomeness too. I just been modeling and being a singer in LA the most and touring the world a little that's about it.**_

_**Veronica: And guest wat I won't be a Mars for long now**_

_**Weevil: Wat do mean V?**_

_**Veronica: Jake wants me to take his name since it turns out he is my biological father after all … I just can't be a Kane Weevil… I can't.**_

_**Weevil: Hey, Wat happened to that strong Veronica who tasered Felix? Where is that girl who scares the whole school by just turning her computer on? (Trying to cheer her up)**_

_**Veronica: I think she's just tired of everything?**_

_**Veronica was feeling better and asked Weevil about her car.**_

_**Weevil: You know I've told u this before … there am only so many times I can fix it before it stops working altogether and it will intently die.**_

_**Veronica: But can you fix it right**_

_**Weevil: The battery won't survive much longer… **_

_**Veronica: But still can u fix it right? (I was doing her head tilt thing)**_

_**Weevil: You really can tilt your head all u want; it's not goin to do miracles V… Your car is really dying.**_

_**Veronica: But u really can't fix it one more time please. (Added my eyes to the tilt of my head)**_

_**Weevil: Fine I'll do my very best … but this it's the last time, and you better be starting to save for a new car cuz the Lebaron won't be living for much longer …**_

_**Bella: Well since u don't want to be here in Neptune by being wit the Kane's. How about u comes to Mystic Falls wit us. Pretty please. Well how about u and Weevil think about it and us goin to go to the hotel and see u Veronica later then.**_

_**They said their Goodbyes to Veronica and then she entered the big property she once loved and now she just hated it. The next morning, Veronica woke up and got down for breakfast where the Kane's were already eating.**_

_**Celeste: You came home late last Veronica … You better not be in any kind of trouble. (Harshly)**_

_**Veronica: I'm not the one in trouble right now… (Snapped at her remindin them of the lawsuit that was coming their way for messing wit their daughter's murder investigation)**_

_**Added: I was with some old friends and Weevil. Don't u remember Bella and Nicki they we're here wen my bestfriend was alive.**_

_**Celeste: Oh how are they doing? I hope they doing well and I refuse to see a member of my family wit that tattoo biker.**_

_**Veronica: Wateva (I grabbed a muffin and left the room) I'm going out.**_

_**She couldn't bare being that house wit them and they all knew it. Then she started looking up some stuff on the town called Mystic Falls to get some information on it. **_

_**Weevil had updated Bella and Nicki wat wit down last year…the previous night.**_

_**Veronica had been through a lot this past year…. Bella and wanted to make it all better.**_

_**School had started recently and since its Sunday. Bella and Nicki wanted to know who raped her the night of Shelley Pomreoy's Party so she started by interrogating her (wit compulsion really it comes in handy for many years) it was easy as pie to get the truth and definitely not leaving no traces. They found out the culprit: Cassidy "Beaver" Casabalanca. He was very sweet, shy, and quiet. Why?**_

_**Weevil: That stupid little bastard**_

_**Bella and Nicki: We want to need him to admit the truth so that the Sheriff can know that Veronica was really had said the truth…**_

_**Weevil: Fine then let's do this thing (suggested to compel Cassidy)**_

_**So Nicki compel the boy to enter the station and admit to every single bad thing he had eva done. So that people wouldn't get suspicious, they made him drink so alcohol so they could use excuse that he was very drunk**_

_**So about an hour Bella and Nicki saw Veronica entering the Sheriff's station. Then a couple of mins later Weevil pointed out a man that was entering the station to Bella and Nicki as Veronica's biological father Jake Kane.**_

_**Bella and Nicki were both listening on from afar as Sheriff Lamb had apologized to Veronica and as Veronica was crying, not knowing why would someone she had always been nice to would do this to her really … She totally didn't deserve this at all … The she cried cuz if Lily hadn't died it wouldn't had have happened … She also didn't hesitate remind Lamb very publicly about his reply wen she had report her rape … She never forgot how he treated her and how he told her to "go see the wizard and ask for some backbone…" it had haunted her so often and so she made sure everyone knew how he had treated me a 16 year old girl freshly raped that was crying.**_

_**So Bella and Nicki really wanted to get her out of Neptune for good so she can have a fresh start somewhere that will make her happy. The Twins was thinking that can introduce her to one of Bella's Brother in Law's except for Finn cuz he already has a mate name Sage.**_

_**Veronica was very relieved wen Jake arrived at the station. As much she hated it, she really needed a parental figure wit her right now she glad that Jake showed up. She knew she could trust him to get the justice for her.**_

_**Jake came to not only comfort Veronica but to make sure that the boy would be punished for wat he had did. The Casablanca's might be powerful in this town but really they could know that the Kane's are much more powerful than them.**_

_**Sheriff Lamb: We don't have only the rape to prosecute him wit … her admitted to have had been sending threats to Woody Goodman and placing a placing a bomb on the school bus the school was goin to use for tomorrow to go to the stadium… **_

_**Veronica: Meg, Duncan, and I were supposed to be on that bus … along wit his own brother Dick … How could he do this? (Shocked but got over it quickly and I'm strong and could do it)**_

_**Sheriff Lamb: He said that he did it all of this cuz he was abuse by Woody Goodman wen he was in the Little League… He had given us a bunch of other names. … We're investigating them as we speak**_

_**Veronica: (in a sarcastic tone) "WAT, u mean you didn't tell them to go see the Wizard and ask for some backbone?"**_

_**Sheriff Lamb: Veronica**_

_**Veronica: (snapped) "I don't want to hear it! And were done here so I'm leaving. Goodbye **__**Deputy**_

_**With that she turned around, gave a "See u later" to Jake and drove straight home**_

_**She went home and took a good long shower and got ready to go meet up wit Weevil and the Bella Twins.**_

_**She really didn't want to speak to any of the Kane's that night so she left as fast as possible. She ignored Celeste's presence and the fact she was about to speak to her.**_

_**She just left.**_

_**The Bella and Nicki were staying at the Neptune Grand so they can meet up wit Veronica and Weevil.**_

_**She knocked on the door… seconds later Bella had open the door **_

_**Bella: Veronica girl Come in please (smiling)**_

_**Veronica came in and put her purse down on the table**_

_**Veronica: Hey Bella, Nicki, and Weevil … How was your guy's day?**_

_**Bella, Nicki and Weevil: Great Awesomeness and how was urs?**_

_**Veronica: It been ok and well … This past year I've been … seeing Lily**_

_**Bella: For real our dead Lily Friend**_

_**Veronica: Yes… I thought I was just imagining things but … Could it be really her?**_

_**Nicki: She could be tryin to reach from the other side … Since you were fighting the truth and for her, she came to you… I can ask Angela to see into it.**_

_**Weevil: Are we goin to chill and hang or wat?**_

_**Bella, Nicki, and Veronica: Yes (so very smiling)**_

_**By now they were done wit playing games, talking, watching movies, and eating and most definitely drinking champagne.**_

_**In the end. They all had to get ready to do things the next day.**_

_**Veronica: I have to go to school and all**_

_**Weevil: Me too.**_

_**Bella: We'll see u tomorrow then after school**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**The next day of school went by pretty fast for Veronica and that people wasn't really didn't bother her anymore.**_

_**Veronica wasn't sure if was cuz she had made reputation for herself the previous year or it was cuz of her new last name but she really didn't care. She was free to do her detective work for extra cash and live her life wit her friends.**_

_**Weevil been looking out for Veronica cuz she always been a good friend to him and soon he might want to move wit the Bella Twins and cuz Bella and Nicki ask him too.**_

_**She gotten to school wit Duncan and wen that last school bell rang, she told him she would see him at home later, wit him leaving wit Meg.**_

_**Everyone was watching as two sexy looking black hair Twins got out of their Lamborghini and walked over to Veronica and gave her a hug. Then Bella gave Weevil a nodd to follow them.**_

_**They all watch as Veronica got into the Light blue Lamborghini wit a signature on the car as they all smiled at each other and driving off wit out a care in the world.**_

_**They didn't notice that Weevil was jumping on his motorcycles to follow them, like a bodyguard.**_

_**Bella and Nicki: We thought we were goin to not make it in time … since we had to feed.**_

_**Veronica: Oh … did you have to kill?**_

_**Bella: Not really though **_

_**Veronica: Good! And since I knew u girls wouldn't kill anybody unless they deserve it though.**_

_**Bella and Nicki: of Course we wouldn't unless they deserve it**_


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**It's been a week that Bella, Nicki and Angela stayed in Neptune.**_

_**Veronica: Bella Nicki I was thinking …**_

_**Nicki: Wat were u thinking about**_

_**For the past week they been hanging out all together until Veronica has to go home to the Kane's where they knew she wasn't happy.**_

_**Bella: Why? You know that Weevil has Ur back no matter wat protecting u and you don't need to fight…**_

_**Veronica: Wat if something happened that my girls and Weevil is trapped somewhere else? Do u want me to protect myself?**_

_**Nicki: You have ur trusty taser**_

_**Veronica: It runs out of battery … it can be stolen … or even broken…**_

_**Bella: Well since u put it that way Okay we'll help you.**_

_**Veronica wanted to start right away so they took her to a local gym where we had rented a private room so us girls have our privacy and we went on teaching her self-defense against us vampire girls and one werewolf. Oh we sent Angela to Mystic Falls undetected so she can keep an eye on my husband and family drivin in Nicki's car.**_

_**From that day, Veronica started training everyday after school and Weevil will often join them**_

_**Bella and Nicki loved the idea that their girl was able to defend herself, it made their mission awesomeness. Bella and Nicki asked Weevil to make sure that our girl Veronica was safe.**_

_**The Bella Twins and Weevil hate watchin their gurl go back to the Kane's every evening.**_

_**The Kane's has insisted that Veronica came home for dinner at least 4 nights out of the 7 nights of the week. The Bella Twins wanted to do something for their gurl … They were goin to go and find that was Veronica's Biological father to compel wen Bella phone had rang.**_

_**Angela was telling her that her father in law has been awoken by somebody and now she telling me that he is trying to kill her husband and the rest of her husband's siblings. **_

_**They needed to go to Mystic Falls now cuz she needed to see for herself that her father in law was dead or alive and to see her husband and our family and most definitely their daddy. Our daddy goin to be in for a big surprise eva in our book though. So Bella told Nicki wat was goin on in her mind.**_

_**Veronica: Wats wrong Bella and Nicki? (wen they gotten me to the hotel)**_

_**Bella: Angela says that my father in law Mikael was awoken and then she says he's dead something ain't adding up.**_

_**Veronica was pretty smart and knows wat it means right away.**_

_**Veronica: You gurls are leaving me (sadly)**_

_**Bella: We don't won't to go but we had to go back to Mystic Falls to see our father and Uncle and I have to go back to my husband anyway plus I miss them soooo much.**_

_**Veronica: I understand … I… (Started but cut herself)**_

_**Bella: What?**_

_**Veronica: (truthfully) I want to come wit u guys … I hated it here … If my girls and Weevil are leaving the only good thing for me here are Wallace and Mac … I will be totally miserable…**_

_**Bella: Finally u came to ur senses to finally have some fun. Finally u can meet the whole family. It will be interesting since they don't know that we were comin but it's goin to be a surprise that they eva got.**_

_**Veronica: Yep… time to get this party started huh **_

_**Wen the Bella Twins and Weevil came to pick up Veronica at her house so she invited them all in and Bella compel Jake, Celeste and Duncan to let Veronica go. Nicki gave Jake their address in Mystic Falls and she compels him to send all of Veronica's stuff there.**_

_**Wit a couple of suitcases, Veronica had Bella and Nicki drive her to Wallace's and Mac's to tell them where she tells them that it was time for her to go cuz she was unhappy here in Neptune and that she would keep in touch. They both hugged her and letting her go cuz they both loved her and knew it was best for her. They weren't blind to say and notice that lately, the only moments their blonde feisty friend was happy wen she was wit her those hot twins girls. Wallace and Mac couldn't fight it.**_

_**They went to Mystic Falls by car cuz it only took a couple hours cuz Bella was really driving fast but Veronica and Weevil had to rent out a car cuz she had a couple of suitcases and plus Bella and Nicki had their suitcases in Bella's car.**_

_**Nicki: Wat are you looking at girl?**_

_**Veronica: I made files about everyone in Mystic Falls and its history accordin to wat u girls had told me and wat I found from other sources. Wat u girls had told me is in black cuz I knows it's the truth, the rest in different colors that depending on the source**_

_**Nicki and Bella chuckled**_

_**Nicki: I had the liberty to take ur transcript from Neptune High and got u 2 guys and us to get transferred into Mystic Falls High.**_

_**Veronica is sooo happy to be wit her girlfriends, meet new people, and maybe get a boyfriend while at it and mostly have a new life. Bella was hoping to have a visit by Peter and Charrolate Whitlock soon and her very good bestfriend/ a sister to her name Bree Tanner.**_


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Mystic Falls**_

_**Bella, Nicki, Veronica, and Weevil had just arrived in Mystic Falls. Bella got a txt from Angela to meet her at the bar & grill called Mystic Grill. Why does everything in this town starts wit Mystic for real? BE AWARE! **_

_**Mystic Grill & Bar**_

_**Damon, Stefan and the rest of the gang was at the Mystic Grill chilling at a table. Then came in Bella, Nicki, Veronica and Weevil everybody was staring at them. Damon and Stefan recognize Bella and Nicki. So Bella, Nicki, Veronica and Weevil went to a table where Angela was. So Bella and Nicki excuse themselves from the table and went to the bar for a drink.**_

_**Bartender: Wat can I get u lovely ladies to drink**_

_**Nicki: Can please get some shots of Bourbon please**_

_**Bartender: May I please see ur lovely ladies I.D. please?**_

_**Nicki: (compelling) U already seen our I.D's and any of our drinks are on the house.**_

_**Bartender: (coping wat Nicki says) U already our I.D's and any of our drinks are on the house**_

_**The bartender went to get our shots of Bourbon. Meanwhile at Damon and Stefan's table**_

_**Damon thinking: OMG my little angels are here. They're here I can't believe it and I'm surprise they didn't come to our table and talk to us yet and who are them people wit my angels.**_

_**Stefan thinking: OMG my nieces are here. They haven't change a bit and who are those people are wit my nieces.**_

_**Damon: Excuse me and Stefan for a bit. We need to get some more to drink.**_

_**So Damon and Stefan walked to the bar to see their family.**_

_**Bella and Nicki: Hey Daddy Uncle Stefan (while we were drinking our bourbon shots)**_

_**Damon's and Stefan's table was shocked on wat they heard since Caroline told them wat the mystery girls had said.**_

_**Damon: Daughters where have 2 been up to cuz I really miss u 2 soooooo much (giving my girls a hug tightly)**_

_**Stefan: Yeah where have my nieces been up to cuz I really miss u 2 sooooo much too (giving my nieces a hug tightly) How about we go to the Boarding House to catch up on a lot of things and my nieces can meet my friends and we can meet ur friends.**_

_**Bella: I miss u too Daddy and Uncle Steffie ok let's go then.**_

_**Nicki: I miss u too Daddy and Uncle Steffie ok let's go.**_

_**Damon: (kiss my angels on the cheek and walked away)**_

_**Our Daddy and Uncle walked away to their table to tell them that they all goin to the Boarding House to meet 2 important people in their lives.**_

_**Elena: Who are those girls anyway to u guys?**_

_**Stefan: U will find out wen we get to the Boarding House **_

_**Damon: Yea and don't any of ya'll ask anymore question until we get there.**_

_**Damon, Stefan and the rest of the gang got up and left to the Boarding House. Bella, Nicki, Veronica and Weevil got up and left to the Boarding House but they didn't know that a hybrid was spying on Damon, Stefan and the gang. He thinking who those very hot and sexy ladies are are.**_

_**So while all of them goin to the Boarding House. Klaus and his family trying to figure out how to kill their father Mikael. Then came in the hybrid.**_

_**Hybrid: Excuse me but I have some news for u Klaus**_

_**Klaus: Wat is it?**_

_**Hybrid: Hum We have 2 new very hot and sexy ladies and they brought some people wit them and they know the Salvatore's**_

_**Klaus: Well it seems that we all have to see who these very hot and sexy ladies are and the people they had wit them and how do they know the Salvatore's. Now let's go now**_

_**They all left out the house to go to the Boarding House. Now Bella, Nicki, Veronica and Weevil are at the Boarding House and Damon, Stefan and the gang are too. They all went in and took a seat on the couches. Bella and Nicki were staring at Elena thinking she was their mom Katerina.**_

_**Damon: Now my lovely Angels introduce ur selves and who are the people u have wit u.**_

_**Bella: Hey my name is Isabella AnnaMaria Elizabeth Salvatore but u can call me Bella for short or Is, Izzy, Bell or Twin 1**_

_**Nicki: Hey my name is Nicki Katerina Annabelle Salvatore and the people are wit us are Angela Webber, Veronica Mars, and Eli aka Weevil**_

_**Stefan: It's nice to meet u Angela, Veronica and Eli and Welcome to Mystic Falls**_

_**Elena: Wait a minute Salvatore are they ur sisters cuz u didn't mention to us that u guys had any sisters.**_

_**Nicki: You guys might not believe wat we about to tell u guys besides the people know are daddy, Uncle Stefan, Angela, Veronica and Eli only know the truth.**_

_**Caroline: Let's us be the judge of that?**_

_**Elena: Well I'm Elena Gilbert**_

_**Caroline: I'm Caroline Forbes**_

_**Tyler: I'm Tyler Lockwood**_

_**Jeremy: I'm Jeremy Gilbert the brother of Elena**_

_**Bonnie: I'm Bonnie Bennett**_

_**Matt: I'm Matt Donavon**_

_**Nicki: we know Anna, Lexi, Mason, and Rose and nice to meet to u guys Huh …**_

_**Bella: It's good to see u guys I missed u so much and nice to meet u guys too u guys Huh (I and sissy gave them hugs)**_

_**Caroline: How do u know them unless u two are Vampires?**_

_**Bella: Yes we are Vampires and I and Nicki are twins. My friend Angela is a Witch, Veronica is a human and Weevil is a werewolf.**_

_**Nicki: Let me guess wat u guys are ok Elena and Jeremy are Humans, Caroline is a Vampire, Tyler is a Hybrid, and Bonnie is a Witch**_

_**Elena: How did u know that?**_

_**Bella: That's wat she good at wit guessing. Daddy and Uncle Stefan wats been goin on wit u guys since we seen u?**_

_**Stefan: Well nieces I came home to Mystic Falls to start fresh again at home and I started High School and fell in love wit Elena and met new people and have new friends. I had to protect them from Damon cuz u know how he gets sometimes. I went all crazy by drinking human blood again then u know that Lexi had to come an put me back on track to be on animal blood and Klaus broke the curse and now Klaus undaggered his siblings and protect Elena from Klaus**_

_**Daman: Well my sweet angels hum Well I been terriozing the town and almost killed everyone of Stefan's friends. Oh we were trying to protect Elena from the very powerful Hybrid Klaus and already figure out how to kill him and the rest of his siblings. Well somebody has woken up Mikael so he is goin to kill him and the rest of his children tomorrow at the Founder's Gallia.**_

_**Bella: Wat Klaus and his siblings are here? (Yelled)**_

_**Damon: Why do u care anyway?**_

_**Bella: Um I have to tell u something but u ain't goin to like it though (sad smile and worried)**_

_**Next thing u knows Klaus and his siblings burst in. Klaus looked at the hot and sexy ladies were and he, Elijah and Rebekah was surprised and Kol and Finn was wondering who these Ladies are.**_

_**Klaus: Well isn't this a surprise Isabella my lovely wife and her twin sister in law Nicki how has it been since I had to let u both go to hide from my father.**_

_**Damon, Stefan and the gang and even Kol and Finn were super shocked by this expect Mason, Anna, Lexi, Rose, Angela, Veronica, Weevil, Elijah, and Rebekah and Stefan but he doesn't remember cuz Klaus erase his remember about Klaus being married to his niece and him knowing Nicki.**_

_**Damon: (yelling) Wat do mean Wife Bella answer me now?**_

_**Bella: Well hum hum…..You wasn't there wen Mother took me and Nicki to the ball where I met Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah. Wen Klaus courted me and ask for my hand in marriage and had somebody to look for u but u wasn't nowhere to be find so he ask mother for permission and she said yes cuz she saw how happy I was wit Klaus and I became close to his brother Elijah and sister Rebekah. Nicki wasn't interested in falling in love and getting married. We had all traveling together for many centuries and he turned me in to a full vampire and his brother Elijah turned Nicki too then we had to separate cuz Klaus father had found them so Klaus had daggered Rebekah and Elijah to keep them safe and Klaus gave me and Nicki a piece of jewelry to hide us from Mikael so he won't find us to use us against Klaus. So I and Nicki travel together for awhile then we separated. I went to nephew Charlie's house for a "vacation" for me to rest for awhile in Forks, Washington. Then I started attending Forks High School. I had to act like I was the Chief's daughter and u know I love attention and be all around classy but I had to work wat I had and I act like I didn't like attention. So wen I have arrived at the high school every guy in the school was drooling over me and asking me out. I was like EW I had to play wit guys and have some boy toys. On the first day, I met them. Five of them. **_

_**Damon: Baby Girl, Who?**_

_**Bella: The Cullens I knew wat they were. They were vampires, but not our kind. They were Cold Ones.**_

_**Damon: WAT YOU'VE BEEN HANGING OUT WIT COLD ONES?!**_

_**Elena: Wait; there are other species of vampires**_

_**Stefan: Yeah Just one, there's us, the traditional vampire. Then there's**_

_**Bella: The Cold One's they're basically walking indestructible disco balls.**_

_**Stefan: Cold One's are a type of vampire that have rock solid bodies and pale white skin. Their bodies were cold to touch. They didn't need daylight rings like us. They don't burn in the sun. Instead, they glitter in the sunlight. The only thing in common we have wit them are the enhanced senses, strength and speed. They eyes change which may vary from the lifestyle and the thirst. If they had hunted humans, their eyes would be red. If they had hunted animals, their eyes would be gold. Once they have the thirst wen they are hungry, their eyes would change the color of black.**_

_**Matt: Wait, if they don't have blood in them, then how can they turn others? And if they're supposedly indestructible, then how can they be killed?**_

_**Stefan: To change, they'd just have to bite a human and their venom would have to spread, and after 3 days the human would had become a vampire their eyes would be red wen first turn into a newborn vampire and as for killing them well … they're a lot harder to kill than us traditional vampires. All u need to do with us is drive a stake through our hearts to kill us. Wit the cold ones you would have to rip them vampire apart and then burn them to the pieces.**_

_**Tyler: Woah. That's just so messed up**_

_**Elena: Can we please get back to wat Bella was saying?**_

_**Bella: The Cullen's. I knew at once wat they were cold ones, but it was strange. I've never seen a coven of their kind exceeding three members! But then I found out that there were two more. So they were basically a coven of seven Cold Ones. They were like Stefan; they hunted animals. They called themselves vegetarians.**_

_**Damon: Vegetarians? So Stefan, I think we've found you fellow bunny hunters (joked)**_

_**Bella: They don't really drink actually from rabbits.**_

_**Stefan: Then Wat do they hunt anyway?**_

_**Bella: Well, sometimes they will hunt deers or elks but they definitely love to hunt mountain lions or some bears.**_

_**Damon: Stefan, I really think that u should pick up pointers from the sparkles**_

_**Bella: Let me finish, kay?**_

_**Damon: (nodded)**_

_**Bella: There were 3 females and 4 boys but 2 and 3 guys play the role of teens and 1 female and 1 guy play the roles of parents. Daddy don't u remember are bestfriend Jasper Whitlock he's an empathy who feel ur emotions. He didn't recognize me but he was married to this energize pixie name Alice Cullen she can see the future that's bass on your decision that u make. There were Carlisle and Esme Cullen the parents of the Coven I really liked them. Then there's Emmett Cullen the big muscle bear and lovely and he married to a lovely blonde name Rosalie that had been mean to me but I still love her though. Then finally there Edward Cullen the assward. I pretended to love him and care about him he was too possessive, controlling, always all over me, touching me wit his cold dead hands that gives me the creeps, telling me wat to do and who to hangout wit and plus technically he still 100 and something year old virgin. EW really I would never see myself wit him anyway. He was a mind reader but he can't read my mind. At first, he was hostile to me, and I knew it was cuz of my scent that was calling to him. (Smiled) Daddy taught me how to guard my mind from mental intrusion. Anyway, a few months later he fell in love wit me and he loved me liked I really cared anyway. His family were very welcoming but Rosalie Edward's sister was completely against it cuz she said it was too dangerous for a "human" to know about the existence of their kind. Then one day, me and his family were playin baseball, three nomads intruded the game. Then came 3 nomads name Victoria, James and Laurent but James was determined to get me all to himself. And since The Cullens would protect me, he was intrigued. He called it a game. (Getting anger just a bit cuz I couldn't do nothing much. I couldn't use my powers to do anything about it cuz I had to play this role) I had to be this fragile person who couldn't do anything. He called it a game in fact. The Cullens planned ahead. It was a good plan but then he saw through our plan. So he gave me a call, claiming that he had Renee. So I run away from the Cullens to James. Turns out that he tricked me but they arrived in time but James bit me (showin them my bite mark) **_

_**Damon and everybody were shocked about wat his twin daughter just told them. Everybody was sad, angry and very pissed especially her daddy, uncle, and definitely her husband Klaus.**_

_**Bella Continuing: (crying a little) I didn't know wat would happen after the cold one bit me. I didn't know if I was turning to a cold one or if I was dying but then Edward sucked the venom out, but it something was wrong that messed up my healing abilities.**_

_**Damon: Well where is the assward for savin ur life and I want to thank him from saving u from ur stupidity.**_

_**Bella: Well wen it came around to "my fake birthday". They threw me a birthday party "it was beautiful though until I got a paper cut like finally I had a reason for him only to leave. Our friend Jasper was still adjusting to the animal diet, so he still having trouble wit his blood lust but Edward pushed me in time before Jasper could take a snap out of me. But he pushed me into the table wit vases and got glass cut in my arm. Luckily, the leader Carlisle was a doctor to stitch me right up that god I didn't heal up fast then they would've known my big dark secret so I haven't feed that much. But the next day I pretending to worry about him as in why he and his siblings weren't at the school today then right after I get home Edward came and ask me "to talk aka break up me" so we went into the woods and he didn't love me blah blah blah blah I really didn't give a shit anyway and he left me in the middle of the fucking woods so I wants like wateva. So here I am I wanted to have my girl Angela here cuz she's a REAL WITCH that's not a slave to the moon. I had to my sissy Nicki to come here wit me so we can have a nice reunion but I see that there's a lot of tension between my husband and his siblings and my daddy, uncle and the rest of the gang why is that I want to know. But let me stay on topic Then I had to get my home girl Veronica and my boy Weevil from Neptune, California. We go way back and then I found out that my other girl Lily Kane got murdered last year and I couldn't believe it but I'm glad that Veronica got to solve her murder case. Thank god and Weevil had triggered his werewolf curse so I came to see that my husband would turn Weevil into a hybrid and plus I missed my Husband Klaus soooo much. I won't forget that I do miss u too daddy, Uncle Stefan, Elijah and Rebekah and Love ya'll. I just said A Mouth Full. (Breathing)**_

_**Damon: Well daughters I see that u both went through a lot together and separately. Mostly Isabella went through mostly a lot. (Giving both my daughters a big hugs then came their Uncle Stefan gave them a hugs too) but I still can't believe that u married Klaus and he's the bad guy/enemy.**_

_**Bella: He's not a bad guy wen you get to know him cuz he do have a nice and caring side to him and I truly do love him even if it's good or bad. It doesn't matter wat he did to you ya'll I still love him the way he is and I know he ain't going to change no matter wat. (Walking towards Klaus)**_

_**Klaus: I Love u too Love (Putting my arm around Bella and gave her a passionate kiss) and I really do care for ur daughter Damon. I'd loved her ever since her mother Katerina had introduced us. I haven't felt loved before until I met Ur Lovely daughter and I love her very much a lot. Aw I Love u too Love.**_


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapter10**_

_**At the Boarding House still**_

_**Bella**__**: **__**"Se non accetta lui a far parte di questa famiglia, quindi davvero non interessa cosa ne pensi adesso" (" If you do not accept him into this family, then I really do not care what you think right now")**_

_**Jeremy: What language are they speaking?**_

_**Nicki: Italian**_

_**Jeremy: What's Bella saying?**_

_**Nicki: Bella says "If father doesn't accept Klaus into the family she won't care wat father think about them being together." **_

_**Damon: "Ma che è interessante è perché quei sentimenti potrebbe non essere reale" ("Is he compelling you cuz those feelings might not be even real") **_

_**Nicki: Father asking if Klaus was compelling my sissy and saying "that her feeling might not be even real."**_

_**Bella:**_ _**"No non è un interessante e mi conosci che non riesco a essere aveva costretto perché chiedo che. Che cosa diavolo fare anche conoscere profondamente i sentimenti verso di lui? Più siamo sposati e mi è piaciuto e sono stati per molto tempo." ("No he's no compelling me and you know that I can't be compell why would ask that. What in the devil do even know about my deeply feelings towards him? Plus we're married and I loved him and have been for a very long time.") **_

_**Nicki: Bella says "that Klaus not compelling her and that father knows that she can't be compell why would." he ask that stupid question and what do he knows of her deeply feelings for Klaus and that they are married and they love each other for a very long time. **_

_**Bella:"IO lo amo così tanto che sceglierei lui prima in un battito cardiaco e non pensarci due volte. "("I love him so much that I would pick him first in a heartbeat and not think twice about it.")**_

_**Nicki: Isa says "that she love Klaus so much that she would pick him first in a heartbeat and not think twice about it."**_

_**Elena: She really loves Klaus so much that she would pick him over her own father wow. **_

_**Klaus: That she does and I really love Isabella with all my heart and not a day goes by that I haven't thought about her and I had missed her since we got separated by Mikael trying to kill us. (Still holding on to each other and now kissing each other while her father was thinking EW and my wife is sitting on my lap)**_

_**Damon:**_ _**"Davvero non me lo accetta? Come il suo è il mio genero? Hm" ("Do really except me to accept him? Like he is my son-in- law Him")**_

_**Elena: What's Damon saying now?**_

_**Nicki: Father says that "Do he really except him to accept Klaus as his son-in-law and then Hm."**_

_**Bella:**_ _**"Sì davvero fare cuz se non si accettano Klaus come genero! Non voglio parlarvi di più o vedere più che sai che non e lei sa che ottenere daddy" ("Yes really I do cuz if you don't accept Klaus as a son-in-law! I won't talk to you anymore or see you anymore that you'll know I would do and you know I get daddy")**_

_**Nicki: My sissy says "Yes she do really want you to accept Klaus cuz if you didn't that she won't talk to you or see you anymore that father know she would do it and father knows how she get."**_

_**Damon:**_ _**"IO lo accetterà nella famiglia ok ma non ha a promettere che non cercherà di uccidere chiunque altro in questa città e non vuole dopo Elena per il suo sangue per rendere più dei suoi ibridi", ("Fine I will accept him into the family ok but he have to promise that he won't try to kill anyone else in this town and he won't come after Elena for her blood to make any more of his hybrids,")**_

_**Nicki: Father Say "fine that he will accept Klaus into the family but he have to promise not to kill any more people in this town and don't go after Elena for her blood to make any more of his hybrids.**_

_**Klaus: I, Klaus promise to not go after anymore people in this town and don't go after Elena's blood to make any more of my hybrids. I won't need to anymore since I have my wife back in my arms anyway. I love her more than anything and she's my life.**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**All of sudden Katerina made appears through the door "knowing that she was listening in on their conversation."**_

_**Katerina: Aw looks like we are one big happy family "Hello ми дъщеря на е sooo добър, за да видите ви отново заедно, I ви липсва." ("Hello my darling daughter's its sooo good to see you both together again, I miss you.")**_

_**Katerina was saying in her own native languages**_

_**Elena: What Language are they speaking now?**_

_**Nicki & Bella: Bulgarian (saying it at the same time) (both of them look at each other and laughing)**_

_**Alaric: How many languages do Bella and Nicki know exactly?**_

_**Bella: I and my sissy speaks Italian, Bulgarian, British, Spanish, Chinese, French, Japanese, Greek, German, Swedish, Portuguese, Dutch, Polish, Korean, Romanian, Thai, Vietnamese, Yiddish, Russian, Icelandic, Turkish, and Serbian.**_

_**Elena: That's a lot of languages you both can speak.**_

_**Nicki & Bella: Yea **_

_**Katerina: "Разбира дъщеря вече знаете моето мнение в този въпрос за вас и Клаус се заедно и как можете едновременно любов един с друг, за да непреходността." ("Of course daughter you already know my opinion on in this matter about you and Klaus being together and how you both love each other to eternity.") **_

_**Caroline: What did Katherine say?**_

_**Nicki: Mother say "that sis knows her opinion on Klaus and her being together and that she knows how they love each other to eternity."**_

_**Bella:**_ _**"Наистина одобри на сащ се заедно и са склячили брак?"("Do you really approve of us being together and being married?") **_

_**Nicki: My sis says "Do mother approve of Klaus and my sis being together and being married together. "заедно и брак. Ако сте доволни след това аз съм силно fucking щастливи за вас и Клаус." ("Of Course Isabella I approve of the two of you being together and married. If you're happy then I'm greatly fucking happy for you and Klaus.") (Smiling and then walked other to her daughters and hugged them both)**_

_**Nicki walked to her mother to give her a hug and then Isabella got off of Klaus to give her mother a hug too. Isabella walked back onto Klaus lap.**_

_**Nicki: Mothers says "that my sis is happy then she is greatly fucking happy that Klaus and her daughter Isabella are married."**_

_**Damon: "Hey watch your language young lady."**_

_**Nicki: "I'm just saying what mother says."**_

_**Damon: "So what's the plan to get rid of this redheaded cold one?"**_

_**Klaus: "I can get one or two of my hybrids to search for her?"**_

_**Bella: "That will help a lot husband thank you." (Kissing on the lips)**_

_**Nicki: "Get a room you two enough." (Throws a pillow at them to stop)**_

_**Bella: (stopped kissing and laughs) "Hey leave me alone If I want to make out wit my husband I can." (Then lean down to whisper something in Klaus ear only he can hear) "That sounds like a plan to catch up wit each other if you know what I mean."**_

_**Klaus: (whispering back to her only Isa can hear) "That's definitely the plan."**_

_**Damon: "What are you two whispering about over their?"(Wondering)**_

_**Bella: "Nothing I was says that I'm sooo tired from this long drive, explaining, and everything else and I'm leaving to stay wit Klaus at his house."**_

_**Elena: "Yea I'm thinking we could talk about the plans later?" "I think everybody is pretty tired from all this talking goin on so let's regroup tomorrow here or at Klaus house?"**_

_**Damon: "Yea sure wateva and where new visitors are staying at?"**_

_**Bella: Nicki knows where she staying at ain't that right?"**_

"_**So I know Weevil going wit Rebekah, Veronica probably goin wit Elijah to get to know each other, Lexi probably staying here to catch up wit Uncle Stefan for a bit, Rose going to be wit our daddy, Anna is going to go wit Jeremy and Angela probably going to go wit Kol to get to know each other. Sage is always goin to be wit Finn cuz they are married."**_

_**Then everybody went there separate ways.**_

_**I'm goin to write a flashback between Bella/Klaus when they met and stuff. There definitely goin to be lemons in the next chapter. Do you guy's think I could bring back the Cullen's into the story? Comment on it.**_


End file.
